


I Dare You To Touch His Butt!

by Mydeepestthoughts



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, Dating, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mydeepestthoughts/pseuds/Mydeepestthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris goes out to celebrate his friends 21st birthday. While waiting to cross the street a Curly haired man smacks his ass. Later Chris runs into him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Dare You To Touch His Butt!

**Author's Note:**

> New story just finished writing it yesterday I did a quick run through but there may still be mistakes sorry.

Winter in California is a joke. It never gets too cold, like how New York in the winter. Snow everywhere with people ice skating and all bundled up. In New York, you can tell its winter, but here not so much. Sure from time to time they got snow, but not every year. Chris had gotten use to the weather, since he has lived in California his whole life. He doesn’t overdress like some of the people in L.A. do. He usually wears a sweater or jacket rarely both. Sometimes during December, January or February, the temperature will go down into the 30s, but doesn't stay long enough to affect him. Most of the day the climate is in the low 60s to 50s. The only difference now is Chris living in LA and not Clovis. 

Chris was on his way to on his friend Abby’s twenty-first birthday party at a club that they had picked out of hat. Luckily for her, Chris turned twenty-one in May and now they both could drink. As Chris presses the button to cross the crosswalk and people start to gather to his sides and behind him. He listened to one guy say “I dare you to touch his butt.” Chris glances to the left where the voice came from. Five guys stood around, a group of three followed by a group of two. The group of three had two tall handsome men who must be like twins and a smaller guy with a nice butt. (Not that Chris stared or anything.) The other group had a short, curly haired man and a taller, lanky guy with dark hair who is clearly about to be drunk if he has one more drink and bingo he found the darer. Chris and the almost drunk guy meet eyes, he winks at him and Chris turns around causally acting like he didn’t see. The same guy speaks again “Are you going to do it?” followed by “Dude you’re such a pussy… I will.” Chris feels a smack on his ass. He turns and it was the curly haired man. Chris stood stunned not just because he was so sure they were talking about the guy next to the twins, but because it was the still sober guy. The curly haired man looks at him with wide eyes and starts to say something but is interrupted by the sound allowing everyone to cross. Chris walks away trying to get away.

“Sorry!” he hears the man yell. 

He finally gets in the club and begins to search for Abby and all their friends. A group of women shout his name and he turns finding them at a table near the bar. He finds Abby making a “reel the fish” dance motion so he shimmies his way to her. A few of the guys that knew Chris greeted him as well as the girls. Chris gives Abby a hug and says happy birthday. She thanks him then introduces him to everyone he doesn’t know or has meet once or twice. Their friend Mike and Josh walks up to them with trays filled with shots, salt, and lime slices for everyone. “Drink up bitches’ things are going to get crazy! Wooo!” Mike promises handing everyone a shot. Chris takes of his leather jacket, revealing his stripped button down shirt. Once everyone has one in hand, he counts them down then yells “Drink!” They all do. Abby coughs as well as two other people, but Chris doesn’t. Mike laughs “Do it like Chris noobs.” A couple of the people giggle while others ask for another round. They take five more but Chris is done after the first; he predicted he would most likely end up being the one to drive people home even though he took a cab. 

“Let’s go dance. I love dancing, Chris I … Chris I should go pro.” Abby mumbles swaying around. Chris helps her to her feet.

“You okay?” Chris gives her a smile. She smiles back nodding yes.

“Let’s go dance!” She grabs Chris’ arm leading him to the dance floor. They start dancing to a Rihanna song all their friends joining them and continue to dance through about 5 or 6 more song. “I feel sick!” Abby shouts. She stops dancing and wraps her arms around her friend CeCe who takes her to the bathroom.

“Could you grab her some water or something?” Cece asks Chris. He agrees and makes his way to the bar through the crowd of people. He pushes a couple of people the way clearing the way. He glimpses over his shoulder, someone crashes into him spilling what smelled like scotch.

“You got to be fucking kidding me?” Chris expresses with a slightly annoyed sigh.

“Shit, man I didn’t see you there. My bad.” Chris meets eyes with the guy speaking.

“Really?” Chris shakes his head when he realizes it was the curly haired man from the cross walk that smacked his ass.

“Uh-oh shit. Sorry! Let me help you.” They both walk to the bar. When they arrive, the curly hair man grabs napkins and starts to pat his chest and upper abs where he had spilled his drink on him. Chris gives him a confused look. “Shit, sorry. We don’t know each other well enough for me to be touching your body right?” Chris shakes his head no grabbing napkins cleaning himself off. “I tapped you butt might as well.” The curly haired man gives a nervous chuckle. 

“What?” Chris questions the curly haired man’s logic.

“I … I was kidding. I didn’t mean to tap…”

“You mean smack” Chris interrupts him.

“I didn’t mean to smack your butt. I was trying to stop my friends hand and things didn’t work out how I planned.” The curly haired man seemed to speaking the truth. Chris supposes that he had tortured him enough and just lets it go.

“It’s cool. Don’t even worry about..” Chris give him a friendly half smile and the curly haired man mirrors him. “I’m Chris.” He puts the napkins down and extends a hand to him.

“Darren.”

“Well, Darren at least you’re not completely drunk like your friend.” Chris point to the guy who with him at the cross walk and gives him a small laugh.

“Yeah well he lost his job and got dumped. What’s wrong with a little amnesia to forget?” Darren gave him a completely serious look.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” Chris smile fades.

“I’m totally messing with you.” Darren laughs. “That’s payback for making he feel like earlier.” He bumps Chris’ shoulder with his own.

“Well played young one.” Chris starts to laugh.

Josh shows up in front of Darren and him. “Hey man, Abby ended up throwing up in the bathroom.”

“Oh yeah, water.” Chris reminders himself. “I’ll be right there with water for her.”

“Cool I’ll go see if they need anything else.” Josh leave.

“Your girlfriend I suppose?” Darren smirks.

“No,” Chris laughs “just a friend.” Chris turns to the bar to grab the bartender’s attention, but is unsuccessful. 

“Here, I got this.” Darren pulls out a fifty and the guy comes running. “Give me a water and,” scans Chris up and down. “and a Long Island Ice Tea.” The guy rushes to mix the drink.

“Oh we have a heavy spender on our hands.” They both laugh as the drinks arrive.

“Here you go sir.” The bartender says.

“Thanks, keep the change.” Chris rolls his eyes at him as Darren hands him both drinks.

“Both?”

“Yeah, least I could do after spilling mine on you and spanking that booty.” Darren laughs. “The drinks are kicking in.” He laugh.

“I can tell.” Chris laughs too. “Well, I better go.”

“Yeah you should.” Darren smiles. Chris starts to walk away, but Darren grabs his arm stopping him. Chris turns facing him “Save me a dance?”

“What?” It was hard to hear over the music.

“Enjoy your day!” Darren yells backing out of what he had said originally.

“You too!” Chris yells back.


	2. I Hate To See You Go, But I Love To Watch You Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darren P.O.V. 
> 
> Chris and Darren share a little dance, but once the song is over Chris leaves him in the middle of the dance floor. Darren gets drunk and confronts him.

Darren watches as Chris leaves. He might hate seeing him go, but man did he love watching him leave. How does that saying go? Oh yeah! “Do he got da booty?” Darren smirks slightly laughing then whispers “He do. He do.” He turns back to the bar knocking twice on the counter. The bartender comes to him.

“What Darren? Trying to impress someone?” He say. Darren rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

“Shut up Jeff! Do your damn job.” Jeff pours him a shot of whiskey then snickers away to get Darren’s usual as well as their friends drinks.

“So who’s all here? I’ve seen you, your girl, Joey, Lauren, and Brian.” Jeff makes small talk while he finishes.

“Well Joe was supposed to be here and um Nick but I have no clue where he went.”

“Well here you go. It’s $36.50.” 

Darren slowly backs away from the counter and when he is far enough he yells “Take it off the fifty I gave you.” Jeff shakes his head squinting his eyes at the faded figure that was his friend. Darren walks over to the table him and his friends had gotten. “Here’s a drink for the beautiful lady and one for the grumpy old troll. Where did Joey and Lauren go?”

“Jaime got here. They’re on dance floor.” He takes a slip of his drink. “Getting their groove on.”

“We should go dance Darren.” Says the girl he called beautiful, the one Jeff referred as his girl. Even though they’ve been dating for three months, he was still unable to make that bond that people usually make before dating.  
“Yeah sure let’s go.” Darren finishes his drink then locks their hands leading them to the dance floor. They find Jaime, Joey, and Lauren and start to dance besides them. After a while, Darren’s mind starts to wonder. Sure grinding up on each is fun, but after some time it gets boring. Darren starts to people watch as his girlfriend presses up against him. He looks at this couple that is basically doing it. He says to himself “Is that what we look like?” Then scopes of this man with a long black coat and spiked up hair. “Dudes kind of creepy.” Next was a girl in really small shorts and a highlighter pink tank top. “Just trashy.” The guy with her seemed to have heard so turns to face straight in front of him. He searched for more unusual people and suddenly comes across Chris dancing with that guy (the one who interrupted their conversation). Chris’ arms were up in the air as he moved his hip side to side. He wasn’t grinding on the other man, but it still looked… sexy. A new song starts and Chris shimmies to the change in tune. He throws his head back and laughs as the other guy does the sprinkler. They weren’t the best dancers on the floor, but they seemed to be having tons of fun. Chris punches the air while jumping. Darren smiles ear to ear and laughs.

“Did you say something?" His girlfriend lefts up from the bend over position she was in.

“No.” He says still laughing a bit.

“Well I think I’m going to go get some water. Want to come?”

“Nah, I’ll just dance with these guys,” he point at their friends next to them.

“Okay.” 

Darren moves closer to where the group was, but looking for a good angle to still be able to watch Chris and he’s friend dance. He dances with Joey then with Jamie. “10,000 Nights of Thunder” by Alphabeat starts. Chris must really like this song because saw Chris mouth from the word yeah. Chris starts sing and the guy next to him gets close whispering something in his ear. Chris turns still mouthing the word and waves at Darren. He waves back. When the song says ‘for a tender glance’ Chris make an ‘I’m watching you’ motion making Darren giggle like an Asian school girl. He doesn’t know why, but this stranger seems less like a stranger and more like a distant friend he hasn’t seen in years.

“What the hell are you laughing at?” Jaime asks curiously.

“Nothing. I’m a little drunk.” Darren says trying to stop smiling like an idiot. Jaime looks to the direction Darren’s eyes were glued to. Chris was still looking at him, singing, and making different motions to go with the song.

“Do you know him?” Darren sees the guy dancing with him pushing Chris closer to towards him.

“I’ll be,” Darren pause shaking his head smiling bigger then faces Jaime “I’ll be back.” Thank god he had had enough drinks to actually take action. He dances his way to Chris. The guy pushes him closer to Darren then leaves. Chris struts to him hands moving all over his body. They finally meet at ‘I know we’d do anything for love.’ Weird how that was the line they met in, but then again this whole interaction with this Chris dude was weird. Chris places a finger on Darren’s chest then points at himself to mimic ‘and it’s you and me for all entreaty.’ They dance together, yet have a bit of distance between them. Dancing with Chris is like dancing in the privacy of his room with the music turned up all the way. Liberating and shame free. Darren can do whatever goofy dance move and Chris will follow give a dance move twice as goofy. Chris moves his hand on Darren’s shoulder and begins to roll his hip. Darren puts his hand on Chris hip pulling him in closer. He wasn’t kidding when he said the alcohol was finally hitting him. By this point, he has enough liquor to not care about boundaries. Chris starts to sing out loud “Baby baby you're irresistible and I'm insatiable uh uh uh-ooh. Yeah love is an ocean of sweet emotion” while Darren spins them around. Chris moves his hand to combing one of Darren’s loss curls back in place accidentally tugging at a knot. Darren takes a sharp breath in pressing Chris closer to his body. They continue to dance body’s press against each other till the song ends. A slow song starts to play and Chris undoes him grip and backs away.

“Thanks for the dance.” Chris mentions before he walks away. Darren was dumbfounded. What the hell just happened? He comes and dances with him then leaves like nothing ever happened! What the hell? You don’t do that! You don’t just leave someone on the dance floor like that!

Darren walks back to his friends all flustered. They hand him an Aristocrat Tequila and he takes it down like a pro. Seriously, who just leaves someone alone on the dance floor like that? A jerk that’s who. “Someone looks pissed off?” Joey comments grabbing Darren’s arms wiggling them around. He shakes Joey off and grabs the nearest drink to him and chugs it down.

“You looked like you were having the time of your life out there.” Jaime adds on.

“It’s called acting, Jaime. You should… know that.” Darren reflects Jaime’s accusation.

“You’re a good actor, Dar. But not that good of an actor.” Jaime says and then disappears. 

“What the fuck? Why is everyone leaving me just like that?” Darren’s vision begins to blur. He turns to the bright stream of light that was the door opening. He sees Chris’ strip shirt and that wonderful ass. All of a sudden, Darren finds himself rushing towards the door pushing everyone out of the way. He was going to give him a piece of his mind. Because seriously WHO THE FUCK LEAVES SOMEONE ALONE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DANCE FLOOR? The door closed shut the second Darren reaches it. He slammed the door open making it crash into the wall. Chris jumps at the sound looking like a deer in headlights. He was holding some girl up. “Hey!” Those last drinks had sent him for a calm buzz to a sloppy mess. “You can’t just,” he swallows hard “You can’t just leave someone in the middle of the... the ground place,” he snaps trying to remember. “the floor… the dancey floor place.” Chris is smiling and laughing along with some of his friends. Wow. There’s actually a lot of people out here. “I’m sorry man.” Darren tries going into the club again, but trips on his own feet falling on the ground.

“Could you hold her?” He hears Chris ask someone. “You okay bud?” Chris is next to him.

Darren gives a small huff “Now that an angel is helping me.” He giggles to himself. Everyone laughs and Darren smile diminishes.

“Shut up assholes! Come on let me help you to your feet, hun” Chris puts Darren’s arm around his neck grabbing him by the waist. “Up we go. Come on.” Chris lifts Darren up.

“You sir have the most beautiful clear sky blue eyes.” Chris bits his bottom lip. Damn that was hot. Someone snorts at the comment.

“Josh shut up. You’re so rude.”

“Well you look busy with your new boy toy. I’ll drive them all home.” Josh states.

“You had just as much to drink as the rest of them. You can’t drive.”

“What are you going to leave that poor puppy dog guy all alone again?” Chris takes a look at Darren and Darren gives him a smile. Josh throws the keys to his car at Chris. “We’ll take a cab.” Josh winks at Chris. He picks up the key.

“What? No, we can just take him with us and drop him off.” A cad arrives and they all get in. 

“Enjoy Christopher.” Josh smiles. Chris rolls his eyes.

“Let’s take you home Darren.” Chris says more to himself then to Darren.

“What’s my name?” Darren asks Chris because he loves the way his name falls out of his mouth.

“Darren?” Chris looks confused.

“Yeah.” 

They get to that guys car what’s he’s name Jack? Phillip? Mark? John Val John? Haha no. Chris opens the door for Darren helping him settle in the seat. Josh! That’s it. 

“Good?” Chris asks.

“Perfect.” Darren replies. Chris shuts the door and goes around to the driver’s seat. He gets in and buckles himself in.

“So, where do you live?” Chris starts the engine and begins to drive out of the clubs parking lot.

“It’s this apartment um white a white one.”

Chris laughs again “Oh boy!”

“You know, we could always go to your place.” Darren suggests putting one hand on Chris’ thigh moving it up and down.

“I don’t want to take advantage of you now.” Chris jokes.

“I’m willing.” Darren laughs out. Even though he was joking part of him really meant it. They reach a red light and Chris put Darren’s hand back where it belongs, then cups Darren’s face.

“You are adorable,” Chris declares and Darren cuddles into his hand “but nothing’s going to happen between us.” Darren gives him a heart-broken stare. “At least not tonight.” Darren smile reappears. Someone honks at Chris and he starts driving again. “Maybe when you’re sober and aware of your action.” Chris glances at Darren.

After a while, they arrive at this motel. Chris gets out of the car and before closing the door tells Darren to stay put. Chris walks into the sketchy building. 

Darren must of fallen sleep because next thing he knows he is waking up in a dark room. He looks at the clock in front of him 3:22a.m. He tosses over so the red light isn’t hitting his face. There’s a body next to him. He really has no clue if he’s at home or who this person could be, but without even think Darren moves closer wrapping an arm and leg around this person. This person was laying with their body facing up and head facing left, which was good for Darren. He can smell a faint scent of alcohol and some sort of fragrance. Darren kisses this persons neck once where the neck and shoulder connect, another a little bit higher, and a couple more behind the ear. The person makes a pleased moan sound and moves their arm around Darren’s neck making their hand lay behind Darren’s head. The person starts to play with Darren’s hair and he soon falls back asleep.


	3. A Kiss for the Road!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a couple of weeks since they last saw each other. By luck Darren finds Chris and has a big confession to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The line of ******** means change of Point of view. It starts with Chris' P.O.V. If it's not clear let me know and I'll try to make it clearer to the best of my ability.

It’s been a couple of weeks since he drove that drunk guy to a cheap motel and slept with him. When he says ‘slept’ he doesn't mean hot sweaty bodies touching. Just two regular dudes laying next to each other. Yeah, he woke up basically on top of him, but what’s wrong with a little cuddling? Chris had to work some serious moves in order to untangle himself without waking this guy up. (He succeeded by the way). And so he would feel like he left without saying something, he left a note that read ‘Happy trails to you, until we meet again.’ Which is a Dale Even Rogers quote. No name, no number. Maybe not the best thing to say. Oh well, it happened. Some people might ask, why he picked a cheap motel and the answer is plain and simple. He got lost, had no money, and was not taking some random guy home. For all he know, this guy could become obsessed with him and want to kill him. 

Chris was getting ready to go to work. He was a singer for café’s, restaurants, bars, and sometimes lounges. Basically, anywhere they’d take him. That wasn’t his only job, he was also a writer for ads in magazines. He hoped that one day he'd be on Broadway, booking a show/movie, and/or writing a book, but this was good for now. It pays the bills. He finishes tying his black combat boots and goes on stage. Chris sings a set of five songs then takes a break. None of his friends were there which was good. They didn’t really know Chris did this. They knew he like to sing, just not that he did it outside with people watching. As much as he loves them, this singing thing was something that he wanted to keep to himself. There is some sort of comfort in keeping it a secret. “Hey, Chris?” said the pianist that was also a usual around here. He’s name was Russ. They had become good friends even since their first gig together and built their own band along with a couple of other people. Not to mention they briefly dated for about a week before calling it quits. They were better as just friends. 

“Yeah, what’s up?” Chris replies sipping his water. 

“My parents are here,” he points to where they are “Do you know the song ‘I Put a Spell on you’?” 

“Of course who doesn’t?” “Well my parent’s first dance was at a Halloween party to that song. Today’s their anniversary so could you sing that song please?” 

“That’s so sweet. I’d love too.” 

“Awesome! Last song of the night okay?”

“Okay.” They get back and do two more songs and take a small break to drink some water. 

“Okay for our last song we’re going to do something special. This one is for anyone who has ever been so captivated by some they feel as they’ve put a spell on them.” ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Darren was walking out of a café where he had just finished a gig. He rarely did gigs downtown, but this time a friend called him looking for a last minute act since their usual guy was booked. Frankly, it had just been a bad day. He had gotten a call saying he didn’t get the part in some TV show, no one seemed to care about his music, his girlfriend and him had just had their fifth argument this week, his car wouldn’t start, and to top it all off, his phone was dead. With his luck it would start raining any minute now. He started to walk looking for a payphone. He sees a payphone through the glass door of some bar and decides to go in. As soon as he walks in he heads for a drink. “Jack and coke please.” The bartender fixes his drink and slides it to him. 

“Okay for our last song we’re going to do something special.” Said someone he guesses it was some performer. “This one is for anyone who has ever been so captivated by someone,” Why does that voice sound so familiar? “they feel as they’ve put a spell on them.” Darren looks up and sees the guy he spanked a couple of weeks ago was on stage. He gets some sort of flash back from a couple of weeks ago. He remembers dancing with him and then rushing out to go get him. The man on stage starts singing. “I put a spell on you, because you're mine.” Darren’s eyes glim. “I can't stand the things that you do. No, no, no, I ain't lyin'. No. I don't care if you don't want me 'Cause I'm yours, yours, yours anyhow.” Darren had become mesmerized. He had forgotten about the phone, his car, and even his girlfriend. “Yeah, I'm yours, yours, yours. I love you. I love you.” Chris pointed at a couple of people and swear he even pointed at him once. Needless to say it made his stomach do a flip or two. “Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! I put a spell on you. Lord! Lord! Lord! ....'Cause you're mine, yeah.” Man was this guy’s rage amazing. The more the guy on stage sung, the more passionate he got. Darren was completely hypnotized by him. “I can't stand the things that you do. When you're foolin' around. I don't care if you don't want me. 'Cause I'm yours, yours, yours anyhow. Yeah, yours, yours, yours! I can't stand your foolin' around. If I can't have you, No one will! I love you! I love you. I love you. I love you! I love you, you, you! I don't care if you don't want me. 'Cause I'm yours, yours, yours anyhow.” The song ended and Darren was the first to start clapping and cheering. They met eyes and Darren saw him smile with a wink. The band then got off stage and went into some back room. ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chris couldn’t believe that the guy with the curly hair was there. God what was his name? It started with a D, but that’s all he remembered. “Great job guys!” He compliments the band. They whoop and then say their goodbyes while others go pack up their instruments. Chris goes to go get a drink of water, then walks back to hang out back stage. He liked to pretend that he was actually a superstar hiding out. Before getting to the room, he crashed into someone and spilled some of his water on them. “Guess it’s only fair.” D says. They both laugh.

“You found me. Did you come back for me to take advantage of you?” Chris jokes, lightly pushing him. 

“Oh, god did I tell you that?” Chris nods his head yes. “I was so drunk haha I don’t even remember your name.” 

“Chris.” 

“Oh yeah, Darren in case you forgot as well.” 

“Well it’s nice seeing you again Darren.” 

“You probably want to hide out sorry.” 

“No it’s totally cool. Just kind of full out there.” Darren agrees with him nodding his head. 

“Would you want to join me?” 

“Uh V.I.P access with the superstar? How could I pass that up?” They laugh and walk in. 

The room had dim lights and dark red walls. They go sit on the couches. “So this is life as a rock star huh?” Darren mocks. 

“Pretty much.” Chris goes along with it. 

“In all seriousness, you were completely and utterly amazing. You had me completely absorbed into your performance.” Chris blushed a bit and ducked his head down. “You really are.” Darren repeats. 

“Thanks.” They stay quiet for a while, just looking at each other’s eyes. Darren had the most incredible pair of eyes Chris had ever seen. They were like pools of honey with twinkles of greens and blues. Just beautiful. They felt warm and cozy. Inviting, just like home. 

“You really are completely adorable.” Chris sighs out. As soon as he realizes he said that out loud he covers his mouth. Why would you say that? 

Darren gives him a smirk. “I… I didn’t mean to say that out loud, it kind of just… came out I...,” Darren shhh’s him.

“You’re pretty darn adorable yourself.” Chris smiles ear to ear. He tried to keep himself from blushing again. Darren was very attractive. His messy, short, curly hair; those amazing hazel eyes, his very kissable neck, that strong chest, and those beyond amazing arms. Control yourself Colfer don’t want to scare him off. 

“How many drinks have you had today?” 

“One. Promise.” Darren declares. 

“Good.” Chris says moving in closer. Darren was flirting with him right? Maybe he is sending mixed signals. Darren places a hand on top of his knee (Nope, he is for sure flirting) he starts to move it up and down his thigh smiling at him. Chris moves in closer to place a kiss on Darren’s lips. He leans in and can smell Darren's cologne. He can hear Darren breathing. Chris closes his eyes and is about to kiss him. 

“Wait.” Darren utters. Chris opens his eyes surprised. Was he wrong to think Darren wanted to kiss him? Chris starts to slowly back away. “You make my heart do cartwheels and I really really REALLY want to kiss you right you.” 

Chris smiles and gets close again. “Then why don’t you?” Chris teases on top Darren’s lips. Darren cups Chris’ face gently pushing it away. Chris was lost. Did he not just say he wanted to kiss him? Darren caresses his face.

“I...” Darren starts, but then paused. “I can’t.” Chris starts backing away. 

“I’m sorry, I must have missed something.” Chris tries to straight things out while pacing the floor.

“I really do want to kiss you. Like a lot, but I can’t.” 

“Um okay.” Chris manages out. He really didn’t understand what was happening. Darren must be able to tell that he was confused because he starts to make attempts to tell him why he couldn’t.

“It’s just….I….well um…. I kind of have a girlfriend.” 

“Yeah?” Chris laughs “and I’m ninth in line for the throne.” Chris can hear footsteps coming towards him. Darren spins him around so they are face to face. 

“I wish that I was kidding, trust me I really do.” Darren speaks softly and as far as Chris could tell it was sincere. 

“What?” Chris breaks away from Darren’s grasp. “You’re… really not making any sense.” Chris rubs his forehead then runs both hands through his hair. “What’s this then?” Chris begins to get angry; he can feel his ears burning up. “As far as I know a guy with a girlfriend wouldn’t spank my ass, buy me a drink, try to sleep with me, and keep leading me on?” 

“Look I…” Darren tries to get a word in but Chris continues. 

“What is this some sick game you like to play with people?” Chris as beyond pissed off. 

“No, I…”

“You? You? You what?” Chris know he probably looks crazy right now, but Darren deserves it. No one is going to play with my emotions! Chris waits for an answer, but Darren is just looking down playing with his feet. “What was this some bizarre way of getting an ego boost?” Chris was growing impatient. 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Darren didn’t know what to say and when he did, Chris wouldn't let him speak. He really didn’t know what he was doing. Darren hasn’t really had experience this many emotions for someone other than the girls he has had crushes on. Yeah, it may seem stupid because they had only met once and he was drunk half of the time. Somehow things were different with Chris. “Dammit, Darren are you even listening?” He looks up and sees an agitated Chris. Chris’ eyes were big (you could really see a whole ocean in those babies), his lips were wet and plump from all the biting Chris was doing, man did he really want to kiss him right now. “Ugh” Chris grunts grabbing his jacket from the couch. “Narcissistic bastard.” Chris whispers loud enough for him to hear and storms out the door. Darren walks after him seeing Chris heading towards the door. He follows. He needs to find a way to make this right. What can he do, apologize? Well duh, but how when Chris won’t even listen to him. They are both outside and Chris unlocks his car. Darren runs over and shuts the door as Chris opens it. Chris looks super pissed off. (It’s kind of hot.) “Move!” 

“Look…” Darren begins but Chris won’t let him. 

“Fuck off. I don’t want to hear any of your petty excuses…” Darren zones out trying to think of ways to make Chris shut up and listen. “You are just another…” Darren really can’t think. 

“Fucking listen to me!” Darren yells, but Chris still keeps going. Well if that didn’t work, then maybe this will. Darren grabs Chris' face and kisses him forcefully. Chris pushes him away. He was stunned and look furious. Darren didn’t care. Chris raised his hand to slap him, but Darren caught it pinning it against the car swooping in for another kiss.


	4. His Lips On Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris has a very interesting dream after that kiss Darren attacked him with last night. He then wakes up to find that his phone is missing. A stranger calls and is willing to give it back in exchange for a date.

It was raining. The sound of thunder always soothed Chris. He loved the rain. The forecast said it should rain all day. 

Chris was asleep until he hears a knock on his window. He opened one eye lazily it was 1:30 am. He closes it again readjusting himself back to that comfy spot in his bed. Seconds later the knocking starts up again. He turns away from the window hoping that if it was out of sight it be out of mind right. The window lift up with a cold breeze rush toward Chris warm body. He hears someone step in. Chris turns and opens his eyes fully this time. “Hey.” The figure spoke softly. Chris squints trying to see who it was. He turn the lamp on and rubs his eyes.

“Darren?” There he was standing by Chris’ bedside soaking wet. Darren shirt was clinging on to his chest. Chris could see every outline of his amazing body. “What are you doing here?”

“Enough small talk.” Darren says and takes his shirt off. He then uncovers Chris ripping his blanket off of him. Darren climbs on top of Chris kissing him. The way Darren was kissing Chris was neither gentle nor tender. It was messy, some may even say hungry. Darren starts to suck on Chris’ bottom lip biting mildly. Chris grabs on to Darren’s neck pulling him in closer. Darren unbuttons Chris’ Pajama top slowly moving away from Chris’ mouth but never stopping. He moves down along Chris’ neck and eventually Darren starts to suck again as if he was trying to mark him as his own.

“Darren.” Chris exhales with a low moan and Darren looks up.

“It’s okay.” Darren reassures Chris, continuing to move lower and lower down Chris’ chest. Darren runs his semi-wet hands along Chris body taking off his button-up completely. Chris melts at every touch. Darren place a finger inside Chris’ pants playing with the elastic waistband. He sucks on Chris’ hip bone making marks on it as well. Darren then grabs the waistband of Chris’ pant with both hands and pulls down exposing Chris.

Chris wakes up panting; he was sweating. He looks out the window to see it is still closed. It was still stormy out, but that didn’t matter Chris loved the rain. Chris runs his hands through his now damp hair. It was all just a dream. A very inappropriate (yet very sexy) dream. He should have known it was just a dream, for starters, he’s on the top floor of his building. So how the hell would he get up? Second, the way Chris got away yesterday Darren probably never wants to see him. Not that it mattered Darren was just some guy from the bar. Some very attractive guy from the bar.

After that forceful kiss from yesterday. (Which was AMAZING by the way and the probable cause of this extremely hot dream.) Darren grabbed Chris’ other hand and pinned it to the car as well kissing deeper slipping his tongue in and out of Chris’ mouth. Once Chris started to play nice, kissing back and all that. Darren let go wrapping his now empty hands around Chris’ waist pulling their bodies closer together. But the thought of Darren having a damn girlfriend crept into Chris’ mind cause him to freak out. Chris stomped on Darren’s foot that then led to Darren kneeing him in the crotch, causing Chris to drop to the ground accidentally hitting Darren with his shoulder in his crotch, making him drop. Yeah it’s funny now but at the time it was just painful. Chris was pretty sure a couple of girls passed by saw the whole thing and had a great laugh. It’s so embarrassing. Chris stood up opening his door. “What the fuck man?” Darren yelled. Chris couldn’t even make eye contact with him, so he got in his car and drove home.

Not a very romantic first kiss. Chris felt guilty, after all he did leave a man down on the ground holding his balls. That is very fucked up, but then again Darren had a girlfriend and was hitting on Chris which was also fucked up. Maybe they’re both just fucked up people who belonged together. If Chris had his number he would defiantly call and say “Hey Darren, sorry about last night. I didn’t mean to hit you in your… family jewels and drive away. I freaked out. Sorry. Maybe, I can kiss it and make it better next time we meet up.” Well maybe not that last part. Damn. How can some random guy that he met on the street be infecting his every thought.

Chris reaches for his jacket searching for his phone. It wasn’t in the pockets. Chris examine more franticly. “Shit! Shit! Shit! Nooooo! This can’t be happening.” Chris looks over to his clock it was 9:30 am the bar he was singing at didn’t open till five. Chris was hoping that he had left it at the bar. Chris decides to distract himself for a while hoping to forget all the wrongs that had happened. He jumps in the shower to get ready for the day.

When Chris has perfected his hair, he grabs his keys with his laptop bag in hand making his way to the door. The house phone rings. (Which as weird because it rarely rings. In fact, the only time it rings is when his mom calls him or when he has a doctor’s appointment.) Chris picks up the phone. “Hello?”

“Meet me at 615 Childs Wy.” A man says and hangs up. What the hell was that about? Chris try’s to check the number, but it was blocked. 

He heads out the door and in his car. He begins to drive and passes by the place where he was supposed to meet this guy. It’s crazy to even think of going in, but next he know he is parking. Chris crosses the street going into The Ground Zero Performance Cafe. No one approaches to him. Maybe it was all just some stupid prank. Chris goes to the counter and orders a Black Angel’s Death (which is a mocha with half shots of raspberry and hazelnut syrups). He says thank you and walks to an empty black couch. He pulls out his laptop and starts working on a couple of ads he had due in two days. Even though, most of them were one liners it is hard to make sure that that one liners says everything they have to.  
“Good Morning everyone,” a cheerful voice says, its sounded a lot like Darren but Chris couldn’t look up this ad had him stomped. “I see you guys are all studying hard. Hopefully I can provide you guys with some encouragement or as a distraction.” The crowd laughs at his charm. “Hey you!’ The guys says. “Chrissstopher.” That sure caught Chris’ attention so he looks up. It was Darren and he was wagging his phone. “Missing something?” He teases. Chris eyes open wide. His phone must have fallen out of his pocket when he fell to the ground. “Ladies and gentleman, the man who shouldered me in the balls yesterday night and left me on the ground. I took your phone hot shot.” Everyone laughs again. Chris can feel the red coming to his cheeks. 

“Are you sure that’s what happened? Maybe he wanted to give you a little something, something.” A guy yells at Darren. Oh god this was the worst thing that could happen today. Chris sinks into the couch hiding from what was happening.

“No man. That’s what I have you for.” Darren replies and everyone laughs again. Chris debate whether he should go or stay. If he stays no one will know it’s him after all it’s not like Darren pointed at him or Chris jumped up and the sound of his name. If he goes he won’t have to deal with this bullshit, but everyone will see his face. He decides to stay. Chris gives Darren a death glare and goes back to working. “Well I guess I kind of deserved it.” Darren admits. Chris raises an eyebrow at him. Darren put Chris’ phone in his pocket. He strums he guitar “This song is called ‘Human’ and it’s for you, Chris.” Chris ignores him feeling more irritated. Why would he ever have a dream of such a jerk? 

Darren begins to sing. “I feel like a loser. I feel like I'm lost. I feel like I'm not sure if I feel anything at all.” Holy fucking shit. Chris looks up at him (possible make the worst case of heart eye he has ever made). Darren winks at him. This man sings like a dream and is sex on a stick. Chris heart thumps so loud Chris can’t hear himself think. For some reason, Darren is now surrounded by bluebirds chirping and little hearts.

“Why do I have this incredible need to stand up and say "Please pay attention"? It's the last thing that I need to make myself see. Well, that ain't my intention.” Chris can’t be doing this. Not with a guy who is dating someone. “That I'm just fine with the way. The way that I'm movin', but that just makes me a dumb human, like you.” Darren finishes the song and Chris applauds unenthusiastically to show at least a little appreciation for the dedication. “So much love in the air. I’m coking on it.” Darren sarcastically speaks. He starts another song as Chris goes back to work.

After a couple of more songs, Darren packed his guitar and heads over to the counter where he obviously got a free drink from the girl who was cashier. Chris relocates to a table with an outlet. In a matter of minutes the chair in front of him drags. “So…. you want this back?” Darren lingers on the words taunting Chris with his phone.

“Look, Mr. I’m so handsome and charming I can make everyone fall in love with me,” Darren cuts him off.

“You think I’m handsome and charming?”

“Just give me back my phone.” Chris commands.

“Ummmmmmmm. No.”

“What?” Chris shuts down his computer and puts it away.

“I said no.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“But I am.” Darren guarantees Chris. He has got to be kidding. He can’t do this? Can he? Do I really need my phone that bad? “This is what is going to happen.” Darren continues. “First you’ll buy me breakfast, then we’ll go take a walk at the beach, then…” It was kind of sexy how cocky and demanding Darren was being, but Chris wasn’t going to let him win. “After that we’ll see where the night takes us.”

“No.” Chris says simply. “It’s not going to happen.” Darren gives him a confused look. Yeah, like Chris was going to let Darren have complete control over him. “You are going to give me back my phone,” Chris takes his phone out of Darren’s hand “then I will grab my bag” Chris puts his laptop bag around his shoulder “and I will leave.” Darren’s mouth drops open. Chris give him a smile making his way to the door. As Chris pushes the door to get out, he turns back to take a last look at Darren. Poor little guy looked baffled. “Meet me at the Santa Monica Pier at 6:30.” If it’s a date Darren wanted, it’s a date he’ll get. Chris heads out the door feeling a sense of confidence he hasn’t felt before. Apparently Darren did that to him. He made Chris be bolder, wittier, slightly irritated, but mostly those other things. As much as he didn’t want to get involved with a man who was dating someone else, it just felt like it needed to be done.


End file.
